Loving You
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Sekuel Rokudaime Hokage Is Sasuke? Naruto semakin terpuruk, saat Jabatan Hokage diambil oleh Sasuke, dipecat sebagai Kapten ANBU, dibenci kembali oleh seluruh warga Konoha termasuk Sakura karena dicintai si Uchiha terakhir. Dan saat ini...ia di-klaim sebagai milik sang Uchiha bahkan tengah mengandung anaknya. YAOI, SasuNaru always. Special SasuNaru day #6, semi-canon, hard lemon.


**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing**

**SasuNaru selalu dooong**

**Rated**

**M-muahahahaha**

**Warning**

**OOC, misstypo, bashing chara Sakura di awal, semi-canon, terdapat hint-hint SasuNaru di manga aslinya. YAOI, lemon, boyxboy, PWP, absurd, dll.**

**BIJAK LAH KALIAN DALAM MEMILIH BACAAN YANG KALIAN ANGGAP LAYAK!**

**SEKALI LAGI! Buat mastiin gak ada yang nyasar.**

**Mengandung konten SEKS Sasuke Uchiha X Naruto Uzumaki**

**HAPPY SASUNARU DAY #6 MINNA!**

Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan Hokage, ia menghela napas berat saat tak melihat keberadaan Sasuke, bibirnya menggerutu karena setelah susah payah, orang yang ingin ditemuinya justru tidak ada di ruangannya.

Jengkel? Tentu saja, saat ini kedua safirnya telah mengkilat murka, seakan bisa membunuh siapa pun dengan _deathglare_ mematikannya. Ia baru saja mendengar kabar tak mengenakan, ia... sudah dipecat sebagai Kapten ANBU Konoha.

Memangnya, ia salah apa? Naruto sangat amat yakin ia menjalankan tugasnya dengan sangat-amat-baik kok.

Menyapu pandang sekali lagi, matanya tergoda saat melihat kursi yang biasa didudukki sang Hokage muda, kursi kebesaran yang dulu menjadi impian terbesarnya, impian yang ia pupuk sejak kecil walau pada akhirnya… ia harus tetap kecewa.

Perlahan tanpa sadar Naruto menghampiri kursi itu, sorot matanya menyendu saat sadar ia sudah tidak mungkin lagi mengejar mimpinya. Kursi itu sudah diduduki Sasuke, yah, Uchiha Sasuke. rivalnya, orang yang dulu sangat dikejarnya, sosok yang sudah meng-_klaim_ bahwa sekarang Naruto adalah miliknya.

"Tertarik mendudukinya, _Dobe_?" bisik seseorang yang mendadak muncul di belakangnya seduktif. Senja sore cerah membuat Sasuke enggan mengalihkan matanya dari sesuatu yang dianggapnya terindah. Kedua tangan besarnya memeluk punggung Naruto, mengecupi pundak dan tengkuk sang kekasih mesra. Ahh… suasana yang memang sangat mendukung.

"Hentikan, Hokage-_sama_." Sasuke hanya tersenyum mencemooh mendengarnya, ia justru menyusupkan tangannya mengelus-elus perut rata Naruto. mendesis saat merasakan tubuh yang tengah dipeluknya tersentak dengan kepala mendongak.

"Duduklah, _Dobe_-ku sayang." Sasuke membimbing Naruto duduk di kursi hokage yang nyaman, Naruto hampir kembali berdiri kalau saja si _raven_ tidak lagi mendorongnya duduk. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Kau mengejekku, Hokage-_sama_?"

"Ck! Aku sedang tidak _mood_ menggoda 'istri'ku sendiri." Sasuke berdecak. tidak suka si pirang menuduhnya buruk di tengah niat baiknya. Sasuke hanya ingin Naruto merasakan duduk di kursi hokage, seperti mimpinya selama ini. Bahkan kalau Naruto mau, ia bisa memberikan posisi yang lebih tinggi lagi, seperti duduk di pangkuan hokage mungkin?

"_Dobe_..." panggil Sasuke sambil meraup bibir Naruto, napasnya memburu dengan tubuhnya yang mendadak panas. Setelah hamil, feromon yang dimiliki Naruto bahkan bagi Sasuke semakin memabukkan. Ia kadang tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan ingin menyerang Naruto di mana pun. Beruntunglah inang kyuubi itu karena sang rubah ekor Sembilan selalu dengan cepat mengobati anusnya setiap kali Sasuke memaksakan birahinya untuk menggagahi si _blonde_.

Terkadang kyuubi justru tertawa mengejek karena Naruto tidak pernah bisa melarikan diri dari 'serangan' sang uchiha terakhir.

Naruto tidak berkutik saat Sasuke terus memanjakannya, ia tidak berniat melawan karena Sasuke selalu buas dan membuatnya nyaris tidak bisa berjalan setiap kali Naruto menolak ajakan bercinta darinya. Bisa dikatakan, hampir tiga bulan ini Naruto belajar dari pengalaman. Menolak hanya akan membuat Sasuke kian brutal, karena itu, Naruto lebih memilih pasrah sajaaaa…

Sasuke membelit lidah Naruto lalu menariknya ke dalam mulutnya, mengisap ujung lidah _dobe_-nya kuat-kuat membuat Naruto melenguh nikmat, tangan kanannya menarik tengkuk Naruto agar ciuman mereka lebih dalam, tangan lainnya mengelus-elus perut yang masih rata itu penuh sayang, seolah memberi kabar pada sang jabang bayi bahwa ayahnya tidak akan bermain kasar.

"Ini ruanganmu, Sasuke..." Naruto mengakhiri ciuman panas mereka, wajahnya bersemu merah, dengan bibirnya yang sedikit membengkak. Matanya terlihat sayu, dengan napas megap-megap, Naruto berusaha menyadarkan Sasuke bahwa di ruangan suci ini, mereka tidak boleh melakukan hubungan asusila.

Sasuke yang masih membungkuk itu melepaskan jubah hokagenya, ia menyampirkannya di bahu Naruto kemudian berlutut di kakinya, kontan saja Naruto terbelalak, ia tidak paham alasan Sasuke melakukannya.

"Harus kau tahu, Naruto..." kata Sasuke dengan kepala tertunduk, "Disaat semua orang memujaku, yang kupuja justru dirimu."

"..."

"Disaat semua orang menganggapku Hokage, bagiku kau lah hokageku." Mata Naruto memanas mendengarnya, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke bersikap seperti ini? tapi yang ia pahami, bahwa hatinya menghangat setiap Sasuke memuja dan memanjanya. hanya dirinya yang bisa mendapatkan semua itu dari si _raven_.

Benarkan? Tidak ada orang lain. Tidak akan pernah ada.

"Dan sebagai pelayanmu, ada yang ingin aku lakukan saat ini padamu." Sasuke tersenyum misterius dan merangkak menghampiri Naruto, menyingkirkan jubah hokage Naruto lalu mengecup selangkangan Naruto yang masih ditutupi celana panjang.

Naruto terbelalak. hilang sudah sosok Sasuke yang berkarisma dan baru saja lewat dalam bayangannya, seharusnya Naruto sadar sejak awal, bahwa apa pun yang Sasuke katakan, hanya gombalan alias rayuan agar Naruto tidak menolak saat Sasuke ingin menyetubuhinya.

Sasuke melepaskan ikat pinggang Naruto, melepas kancing, kemudian menurunkan resleting celananya pelan-pelan. Ia hanya tersenyum menggoda saat Naruto menahan napas karena kelakuan abnormalnya.

Sasuke mengecupi kejantanan si pirang, menjilatnya, lalu kemudian mengulumnya. menyentil-nyentil lubang kecil di tengahnya dan mengisapnya kuat-kuat. Jari-jari panjangnya mempermainkan testis Naruto dengan kepala maju-mundur, menikmati rasa pemuda yang amat dicintainya sepenuh jiwa, tersenyum saat mendengar erangan nikmat dari bibir merah si _blonde_ yang setengah terbuka, mengalunkan nada-nada merdu yang membuat Sasuke semakin panas.

Miliknya! Uzumaki Naruto hanya miliknya. Dan akan tetap menjadi miliknya…

Eh? Uchiha Naruto. Rasanya... nama itu jauh lebih cocok. Sasuke tersenyum di tengah oral yang dilakukannya pada si _blonde_.

Akh! Naruto mengejang nikmat saat berejakulasi di mulut si _raven_, tubuhnya menggeliat dengan mata terpejam nyaman, menikmati _euphoria_ yang menghantam telak kepalanya disaat klimaks. Menikmati setiap kali dirinya keluar karena apa yang Sasuke lakukan.

Naruto berusaha mengatur napasnya yang memburu, ia diam saja saat si raven mengecupi pahanya lalu naik ke perutnya yang masih terbungkus baju. "Sa-Sasuke, nanti ada yang masuk ruanganmu." Naruto berusaha mencegah Sasuke yang sudah menyingkap kaos anbunya dan memilin-milin putingnya menggunakan lidah. Mengisapnya kuat-kuat, sengaja ingin Naruto lagi-lagi mendesahkan namanya.

Naruto hendak mendorong kepala Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya, tapi geraman si _raven_ yang tidak suka diganggu saat sedang asyik 'bermain' itu membuat Naruto mengurungkan niatnya.

Sudahlah…

"Sasukeh..."

"Sasuke-_kun_ ad-" tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, Sakura langsung terpana. Ia bisa melihat jelas Naruto yang sedang kelelahan dengan Sasuke yang membelakangi Sakura mengecupi leher Naruto. Naruto segera membenahi pakaiannya dan mendorong Uchiha bungsu cepat, napasnya masih terengah disertai wajahnya yang memerah. Malu, karena kepergok melakukan hal-hal tidak pantas di ruangan yang seharusnya Sasuke gunakan untuk bekerja.

"Sakura-_chan_..." panggil Naruto kikuk. mendapati Sakura hanya menatapnya tajam tanpa membalas sapaannya, Naruto tertunduk lesu, semenjak waktu itu mengetahui Naruto mengandung anak dari Sasuke, Sakura memang selalu bersikap sinis padanya.

Bahkan bukan hanya Sakura, hampir seluruh gadis di Konoha membenci Naruto segenap jiwa dan raga. Tidak terima karena si _blonde_ sudah membuat si _raven_ yang amat mereka puja semakin tidak melirik mereka.

Melihat ekspresi sedih sang terkasih, Sasuke menggeram, ia segera melempar mega-_deathglare_-nya pada si _pink_ yang kini merinding ngeri menatapnya. Sakura berdehem keras membersihkan tenggorokannya yang ia rasa kotor.

"Apa?!" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sinis, tidak suka kegiatannya diganggu, sampai Sakura menginterupsi kemesraannya dengan si _blonde_ karena hal tidak penting, Sasuke tidak akan segan membakarnya dengan _amaterasu_. Tidak tahu kah Sakura menunda nafsu adalah hal kedua yang menurut Sasuke sangat menyebalkan selain ditolak Naruto?

"Ka-Kazekage Suna sudah sampai di Konoha." Sakura menjawab gugup. .

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

BRENGSEK! Ingin sekali Sasuke mengumpat dan memaki Gaara yang semakin lama semakin sering berkunjung ke Konoha, apa dia tidak ada pekerjaan di desanya? Kenapa sepertinya si muka kriminal tingkat internasional itu memiliki banyak waktu untuk bersantai? Pasalnya, kalau hanya berkunjung sih Sasuke tidak ambil pusing, tapi karena tujuan utama Gaara datang ke Konoha itu hanya untuk menemui Naruto, itulah yang membuat Sasuke pusing tujuh keliling.

Apa lagi sejak awal Sasuke tahu bahwa si merah bata itu memang memiliki perasaan khusus pada _dobe_-nya, terlihat dari dia yang selalu mendengarkan apa pun yang Naruto katakan.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut aku ke Suna, Naru? aku khawatir penduduk Konoha tidak lagi memperlakukanmu dengan baik." Gaara berucap cemas. saat ini mereka sedang duduk di kedai ichiraku menikmati malam cerah bertabur bintang.

Eh? Apa Gaara bilang? maksudnya ia ingin mengajak Naruto pergi dari Konoha?

_WHAT THE FUCK_? Langkahi dulu mayat seorang Uchiha Sasuke kalau berani, Sasuke bahkan sanggup mengulangi tragedy Madara kalau sampai ada yang berani merebut Naruto darinya.

"Tidak apa-apa Gaara. Aku khawatir jika ikut kau ke Suna akan ada seseorang yang menghancurkan desamu menggunakan susano'o nya." Naruto berdehem saat merasakan aura tak mengenakan dari sisinya yang lain. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu."

Gaara mengangguk mengerti lalu berujar, "Sekarang Shukaku sudah kembali ke dalam tubuhku, aku pasti bisa melawannya."

"Apa ini genderang perang, Kazekage-_sama_?" desis si _raven_ jengkel, mata saringannya sudah aktif sempurna, siap memberikan _genjutsu_ paling menyedihkan untuk sang kazekage. Sasuke tidak main-main dengan ancamannya. Bila perlu ia akan menyerang Suna kalau sampai Gaara benar-benar mengambil Naruto dari sisinya.

"Hentikan Sasuke! Kau _childish_ sekali." Naruto menggeram jengkel, tidak habis pikir pada Sasuke yang biasanya bersikap tenang kini mudah sekali tersulut emosi. Yang sedang hamil kan Naruto, kenapa jadi Sasuke yang sensitif?

Bahkan… Naruto heran karena sudah beberapa hari ini yang mengalami 'ngidam' justru sang seme bukan dirinya. Sasuke sering muntah-muntah di pagi mereka, berwajah pucat dan lemas serta pemalas.

Tsunade bilang, mungkin itu efek dari Sasuke yang terlalu mencintai Naruto. Terkadang hal demikian memang tidak menjadi hal mengherankan. Seorang suami yang terlalu mencintai istrinya, seolah memiliki kontak batin dan memerintah alam bawah sadarnya ia harus menggantikan penderitaan sang terkasih.

Dan anehnya… Sasuke justru terlihat senang saat mendengar penjelasan tsunade soal 'ngidam' yang dialaminya. Itu artinya secara naluriah, tubuhnya merespon baik dan menunjukkan pada Naruto bahwa ia memang sangat-amat-_so much_- mencintai Naruto Uchiha.

Sasuke kembali menormalkan matanya lalu membuang muka, ia tidak mau lagi melihat 'perselingkuhan' _dobe_-nya tercinta. Mendengus saat Naruto tak ambil pusing pada kemarahannya. Kenapa Naruto sama sekali tidak peduli, sih?

Sasuke mendumel jengkel dalam hati.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu **

.

..

"Kau tahu, aku merasa sudah kau tipu habis-habisan!" bentak Sakura murka. Saat ini ia dan Naruto sedang berdiri di atas patung hokage, tadi di jalan mereka bertemu dengan Sakura yang akhirnya mengajak Naruto bicara.

Gadis bersurai _pink_ dengan wajah cantik sempurna memamerkan kulit wajahnya yang memerah, mata _emerald_-nya menatap safir Naruto nyalang. Kecewa… atas pengkhianatan yang ia rasakan karena pada akhirnya justru si _blonde_ lah yang Sasuke pilih. Bukan dirinya…

"Apa maksudmu Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto bertanya tidak mengerti, berusaha bersikap baik pada Sakura yang sejak tadi terus membentaknya. Naruto terlihat lelah, ia memang sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau menusukku dari belakang. AKU YAKIN KAU SUDAH TAHU AKU SEJAK KECIL MENCINTAI SASUKE-_KUN_, KAN? KAU BERJANJI AKAN MEMBAWANYA KEMBALI KE KONOHA UNTUKKU, TAPI KENAPA KAU JUSTRU MEREBUTNYA DARIKU?!" Sakura semakin murka.

Ini pertama kalinya setelah kejadian 3 bulan lalu mereka berdua bisa bicara, biasanya selalu ada _bunshin_ Sasuke yang mengikuti ke mana pun si _blonde_ pergi, membuatnya tak leluasa. Dan tampaknya… Sakura tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya. Ia memang harus mengatakan semua hal yang dirasakannya pada Naruto. Tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa sakitnya karena dikhianati kedua orang yang selama ini menjadi 'teman' terdekatnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti it-"

"APANYA YANG TIDAK BERMAKSUD?!" potong Sakura. "Kau sudah menggoda Sasuke-_kun_, hanya karena aku menolakmu, kau jadi bertindak seperti ini. Kau licik Naruto, kau benar-benar rendah!" Sakura terus saja melontarkan segala caci-maki. Tidak menyadari safir di depannya kian meredup tak tahu lagi harus menjawab apa?

Naruto tidak mengerti. Kenapa ia selalu disalahkan untuk suatu kesalahan yang bahkan tidak pernah ia lakukan?

Kenapa sejak dulu orang-orang selalu menganggapnya biang onar yang sama sekali tidak berguna padahal dia selalu berusaha menjadi pahlawan Konoha yang diakui warga desa?

Kenapa keberadaannya seolah tidak ada seorang pun yang menginginkan?

Naruto terdiam, ia hanya bisa menelan ludah berkali-kali menerima cacian dari Sakura. mata safirnya menyiratkan sorot kosong, ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia katakan?

Memangnya ia diberi hak untuk membela diri apa?

"Sejak awal aku memang sudah curiga kau homo, kau terlalu agresif mengajak Sasuke-_kun_ pulang. Tapi kenapa kau harus bertindak jahat seperti membuatnya gay juga? Tindakanmu sangat keterlaluan." Sakura terus saja meracau, tidak memedulikan kata-kata tajamnya membuat si _blonde_ semakin terluka.

"..."

"Jujur saja, aku sangat kecewa padamu, Naruto. Kau benar-benar menyedihkan, kau layak mendapatkan semua hinaan yang kau terima sejak kecil, kau tidak berguna."

Naruto hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya sedih, matanya memanas dan perih. Rasa sakit kian menggerogoti dadanya membuat ia kian sesak. Ia merasa sama sekali tidak diberi kesempatan walau hanya untuk mengambil napas.

Kenapa semua orang begitu kejam padanya?

Kenapa seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah diizinkan menikmati kebahagiaan sedikit lama?

Sial! Semenjak kehamilannya ia memang jauh lebih sensitif dan cengeng. Ia membenci sifat barunya, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Naruto tidak tahu kenapa hubungannya dengan Sasuke sekarang selalu membuatnya terlihat seperti orang jahat di mata semua orang? Seolah mereka menganggap orientasi seksual Sasuke itu dimulai oleh Naruto, menganggap Naruto hina dan kotor karena pada akhirnya pilihan sang hokage terjatuh padanya.

Naruto masih tidak memahami, kenapa dia yang diperkosa, tapi dia juga yang dipandang hina? Diperlakukan seolah hidupnya itu hanya untuk menjadi sampah yang tidak sedap dipandang mata?

Naruto semakin merasa rendah. Saat semua orang kini berbalik menyerang dan merendahkannya, orang-orang yang dibelanya dengan hampir mengorbankan nyawa saat perang dunia kini bersikap tidak tahu terima kasih dan melupakan berkat siapa mereka masih menyambung nyawa?

Boleh kan Naruto membenci mereka?

Bolehkah Naruto berbalik menjadi musuh mereka semua setelah apa yang mereka perbuat terhadap dirinya?

"_Chidori_!"

BLAR! Setengah bagian kepala patung hokage kedua hancur begitu Sasuke menghantamkan _chidori_ yang sebenarnya ia arahkan pada Sakura. Beruntunglah Sakura yang menyadarinya diakhir itu segera melompat ke belakang menyelamatkan diri, refleks.

Insting _kunoichi_ terhebatnya masih berfungsi ternyata.

Walaupun di luar dugaan, tangan kirinya yang kurang beruntung menerima efek petir serangan Sasuke. Sedikit menghitam mendapat luka bakar. Sungguh, _chidori_ semakin lama semakin mengerikan saja.

"Sejak dulu kau itu memang berbisa, ya?" Sasuke mendesis pada Sakura yang memasang wajah _shock_, tidak menyangka sang Uchiha akan muncul dan tanpa pikir dua kali langsung menyerangnya.

Bukan kah mereka pernah menjadi rekan? Bukan kah mereka berdua itu 'teman'? tapi kenapa seolah Sasuke tidak peduli jika membunuhnya detik itu juga dengan _chidori_?

Tidak ada raut merasa bersalah sama sekali.

Bukan hanya kali ini…

Saat berperang melawan Kaguya pun ia pernah mengalaminya. Di mana ia hampir celaka tetapi diselamatkan Naruto namun Sasuke tidak memedulikannya.

Di mana saat dirinya hampir jatuh ke lahar beserta Kakashi dan Obito tapi yang diselamatkan Sasuke justru Naruto yang dalam mode _sannin_-nya.

Sasuke tidak pernah peduli sekali pun dirinya mati.

Kenapa?

Sakura merintih sambil memegangi tangannya yang luka. "Sa-Sasuke-_kun_..." memohon belas kasih, berharap Sasuke menaruh sedikit simpati terhadapnya seperti ia yang selalu peduli pada si _raven_.

"Tahu apa kau tentang kami, Sakura?" Sasuke bertanya datar, nyaris tanpa emosi sekalipun kepalanya kini sudah panas, tidak terima atas segala macam lontaran menyakitkan yang Sakura ucapkan pada Naruto.

Sementara di samping Naruto, kini ada _bunshin_ Sasuke yang tengah merengkuh pemuda pirangnya karena tahu Naruto kini sudah sama sekali tidak berdaya. Kehamilannya menghabiskan cukup banyak _chakra_, ditambah emosinya yang labil, tentu saja itu akan memperburuk keadaannya.

"KUTANYA TAHU APA KAU TENTANG KAMI SAMPAI MULUT KOTORMU ITU BERANI MEMAKI NARUTOKU?!" bentak Sasuke hilang kendali. ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya rapat dengan _saringan_-nya yang aktif sempurna.

_Posesif_!

Itulah Uchiha Sasuke, ia tidak akan segan memaki atau menyerang siapa pun yang berani menyakiti Naruto, baik fisik maupun psikis, bagi Sasuke itu sama saja. Bisa mengakibatkan keraguan bagi Naruto yang mulai mau mempertimbangkan hubungan mereka.

"Aku yang memaksanya agar mencintaiku." Sasuke mendesis. "Aku yang memanfaatkan kedudukanku sekarang untuk mendapatkannya."

"Kalau bukan karena Naruto, aku tidak akan sudi kembali ke Konoha." kali ini Sasuke bicara sambil berdiri tegak, sebelah tangannya ia letakkan di pinggang angkuh seolah menantang Sakura bertarung sampai salah satu di antara mereka ada yang mati.

Apa yang Sasuke ucapkan memang serius. Ia tidak akan pernah mau lagi menginjakkan kakinya di Konoha jika bukan karena si pirang yang sangat dicintainya. Desa penuh darah yang sudah menyingkirkan seluruh klannya, desa terkutuk yang memberi misi pada kakak yang sangat dikaguminya untuk membantai seluruh klannya sendiri.

Desa… yang lebih banyak mengukir kenangan buruk di benak Sasuke sampai saat ini.

Tapi, ia tetap kembali. Sasuke tetap pulang karena tahu hanya tempat inilah yang bisa mempertemukannya dengan Naruto uzumaki. Hanya Konoha lah tempat bernaung sang _blonde_ yang selalu bercita-cita ingin menjadi hokage. Dan akhirnya… ia menyingkirkan segala jenis dendam yang ada di dalam dada demi seorang pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya belahan jiwa.

"Jadi sebaiknya kau mulai menjaga cara bicaramu... Karena tidak lama lagi, Naruto akan menjadi 'istri'ku." Tegas Sasuke pasti. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari di belakangnya safir bundar itu menatapnya tidak percaya. Sebegitu cintanya kah Sasuke padanya? Naruto masih kurang mengerti.

"Tidak kah kau sadar Naruto itu lelaki sepertimu Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura sedih, ia menatap Sasuke penuh harap. walau bagaimana pun Sakura amat mencintai Sasuke, selalu yakin pemuda _raven_ itu sosok yang Tuhan ciptakan hanya untuknya. Sasuke hanya memiliki perasaan yang salah, juga diperuntukkan pada orang yang tidak pantas untuknya. Yah, setidaknya itulah yang saat ini menjadi pemikiran Sakura.

Juga sekumpulan orang yang mendukung hubungan mereka.

"Lalu?" tantang Sasuke tak peduli, wajahnya masih terlihat tenang meski hatinya bergemuruh. Uchiha memang bukan tipe orang sabar. "Aku tidak habis pikir… memang apa yang sudah kulakukan untukmu sampai kau dan teman-temanmu menganggap aku mencintaimu?

Kau ingat baik-baik Sakura, apa yang sudah kulakukan untukmu sampai kau begitu percaya diri?"

"Yang sejak kecil mencintaimu itu bukan Naruto, tapi aku." Sakura berkata sedih. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan kanan memegangi dada, berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit di hatinya yang kian menjadi. "Kau saat menjadi _missing-nin_, berulang kali berusaha membunuh Naruto, tapi hanya satu kali hampir membunuhku."

Mendengar itu Sasuke melempar _deathglare_ terbaiknya, merasa tersinggung karena kata-kata Sakura yang menurutnya tidak benar sama sekali. "Yang bisa mengerti aku sejak kecil hanya Naruto, kami sama-sama yatim piatu. Kau tidak tahu, kau punya orangtua, Sakura."

"Yang selalu mengajakku berkelahi untuk mengambil perhatianku yang selalu tertuju pada dendamku itu Naruto bukan kau."

"Yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuk mencegahku pergi ke markas Orochimaru juga Naruto."

"Yang bersujud di kaki Raikage dulu juga Naruto. Apa yang kau perbuat Sakura?"

"Yang selalu percaya aku pasti akan pulang juga Naruto, Nona Haruno." Kali ini Sasuke bahkan memanggil marga gadis cantik bersurai _pink_ di depannya. Seolah jijik untuk bersikap akrab dengan memanggil nama kecilnya.

"O ya?" Sasuke tersenyum menghina. "Untuk membangkitkan _amaterasu_, Uchiha harus membunuh orang terdekatnya, orang yang benar-benar dirinya anggap berharga.

Berulang kali aku hendak membunuh Naruto tapi selalu tidak bisa, sekali pun dia sudah terbaring tidak berdaya di depanku." Sasuke menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Saat mendengar kata-kata Itachi, yang kupikirkan sebagai orang terdekatku adalah Uzumaki Naruto."

"Bukan kau!"

"Tap-"

"Aku belum selesai bicara, biar kujelaskan semuanya agar kau tidak lagi banyak bermimpi." Sasuke membentak. ia menggeram dengan _saringan_ aktif yang membuat Haruno tunggal itu ketakutan. "Aku mengakui hanya sekali berusaha membunuhmu…

Tapi tidak kah kau sadar? Saat perkelahian terakhirku melawan Naruto, aku benar-benar hampir menancapkan kunai di tanganku ke jantungmu? Tanpa sedikit pun rasa ragu. Yah, andai saja Naruto saat itu tidak menyelamatkanmu."

"Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa ragu untuk membunuhmu, berbeda setiap kali aku mencoba untuk membunuh Naruto."

"Jadi... atas alasan apa sehingga kau berpikir bahwa cintamu yang konyol itu lebih dalam dari cinta Naruto?"

"Kau mengharapkan kupulang agar bisa memilikiku bukan? Sedangkan Naruto, dia ingin aku pulang karena untuk kebaikanku sendiri."

"Dia, tak seegois kau, Haruno!" Sasuke segera mengambil alih peran _bunshin_-nya menggendong Naruto, memasang _face-palm_ walau sejak tadi Naruto terus menatapnya dengan sorot bertanya. Masih tidak yakin si _raven_ mau berbicara sepanjang itu hanya untuk menegaskan bahwa sangat mencintainya.

Sebelum pergi, Sasuke menyempatkan diri mengatakan, "Haruno-_san_, perlu kau ingat, Naruto melakukan semua itu bahkan tanpa disadarinya, ia sama sekali tidak mencintaiku dan melakukan semuanya atas dasar persahabatan. Tidak kah kau berpikir, jika sebagai sahabat saja dia berani melakukan hal demikian, apalagi jika sebagai seorang kekasih?"

Sakura terbelalak tidak percaya, ia hanya mematung saat dalam sekian detik, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu **

.

..

Sakura duduk di atas batang pohon lunglai, mata _emerald_-nya menatap Konoha akademi yang berjarak sekitar dua puluh meter darinya sekarang, melayu saat melihat dua orang bocah lelaki dan satu bocah perempuan berjalan bersama.

Pikirannya kacau, semua yang dikatakan Sasuke seolah terpatri erat di otaknya, terngiang diiringi banyak memori yang walaupun awalnya ingin ia tepis, pada akhirnya Sakura membenarkannya, ia sadar bahwa cintanya pada Sasuke tidak sebesar kepedulian Naruto pada si _raven_.

Naruto... bahkan melakukan semuanya tanpa mengharapkan imbalan, tanpa menginginkan balasan.

Lalu, lupakah dia terhadap apa yang sudah pernah Naruto berikan padanya?

Naruto selalu melindunginya, Naruto selalu tersenyum walau Sakura selalu menyakitinya, Naruto… tidak pernah balas marah setiap kali Sakura memukulinya.

Naruto begitu baik. Lalu kenapa sikapnya sekarang pada si _blonde_ itu amat buruk?

Sakura meringis, air matanya menetes deras saat menyadari kesalahan yang sudah dilakukannya. Kecemburuannya pada nasib baik Naruto yang dicintai Sasuke rupanya membuat Sakura kehilangan kewarasannya.

Kali ini ia sudah sangat keterlaluan.

Ia sangat-sangat menyakiti perasaan Naruto.

"Sial!" Sakura memaki dirinya sendiri, ia mengunyah bibir bawahnya dengan punggung tangan kanan yang menghapus airmatanya yang tidak mau berhenti menetes. "Kau memang bodoh Sakura! Kau tidak tahu diri."

"Maafkan aku Naruto… _Gomenne_…"

Ingatan pertarungan terakhir Naruto dan Sasuke kembali terputar di kepalanya, saat dengan gamblangnya Naruto mengatakan suatu saat jika si bungsu Uchiha datang ke Konoha untuk menghancurkan desa, maka Naruto sendiri lah yang akan melawannya.

Mereka akan bertarung habis-habisan, dan Naruto… akan ikut mati bersama Sasuke, berharap di alam lain nanti mereka bisa lebih saling mengerti satu sama lain.

Dan Sasuke… menerima tantangannya.

Mereka… sudah lama mengucap janji sehidup semati tanpa si pirang itu sadari.

"Aku harus minta maaf pada Naruto."

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

"Masih memikirkannya?" sapa bungsu Uchiha begitu melihat Naruto tengah termenung di depan meja makan. Sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya dan memasang tampang murung yang seolah minta dimakan. Sungguh! Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak keberatan melakukannya.

"_Teme_…"

"Hn?"

"Boleh aku pulang ke apartemenku sendiri?" tanya Naruto lirih, mengukir seulas senyuman perih yang membuat Sasuke tertegun sesaat. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menjawab, "Tidak boleh."

"Kenapa?"

"Apa aku harus menjelaskannya?" tanya Sasuke tetap santai. Walau di balik dadanya emosinya kian menggemuruh meronta ingin mengamuk. "Habiskan makananmu Naruto."

Naruto terdiam, ia merajuk dan tanpa mengucap kata sama sekali, ia berdiri meninggalkan meja makan dan Sasuke dalam kesendirian.

Sungguh, baginya saat ini Sasuke sangat menyebalkan.

"Ahh… dia itu…" Sasuke mendengus kesal. Sudah kehabisan akal.

dan saat ia hendak melanjutkan kembali makan malamnya, ia mendengar bunyi ketukan pintu di luar sana. Sasuke mendesah sebal, tanpa banyak kata ia berdiri dari kursi makannya, berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya untuk melihat manusia kurang ajar yang malam-malam datang menjadi tamunya.

Sasuke membuka pintu.

Matanya menyipit tajam saat melihat sekumpulan gadis yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu rumahnya, tersenyum lebar dengan berbagai hadiah yang kini ada di genggaman tangan mereka. Mau apa mereka semua?

"Selamat malam Hokage-_sama_." Sekumpulan gadis itu menyapa sopan, sedikit membungkuk memberi hormat pada Hokage muda berparas rupawan. Pipi mereka sedikit merona saat melihat Sasuke hanya memakai singlet hitam ketat yang membentuk setiap otot di tubuhnya.

Ino nyaris pingsan melihat betapa seksinya sang Hokage tercinta.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke berkacak sebelah pinggang. Keangkuhannya justru dianggap para gadis di depannya _cool_.

"Kami ingin meminta maaf pada Naruto." Sakura mengatakan takut-takut. Terutama saat _onyx_ di depannya menatap ia tajam. "Kami bersungguh-sungguh. Kami menyadari bahwa yang selama ini kami lakukan itu salah."

Sasuke hanya diam melihat wajah serius beberapa _kunoichi_ di depannya, sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk pelan, sebelum mengatakan, "Berani kalian menyakitinya, aku akan membakar kalian semua dengan _amaterasu_."

Tak ayal ancaman Sasuke membuat para _kunoichi_ merinding takut.

Uchiha bungsu mempersilahkan para gadis memasuki kediamannya, sesaat kemudian ia memanggil Naruto yang masih melakukan ritual –ngambek- di dalam kamar. Begitu mengabarkan banyak orang yang hendak menjenguknya, Naruto memasang senyum lebar dan menguarkan aura ceria lalu menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Maafkan aku." Begitu ada di ruang tamu, Naruto langsung ditubruk oleh Sakura. Gadis cantik itu memeluk si _blonde_ erat. Menyesal atas kesalahan yang sudah dilakukannya. Sakura sangat merasa berdosa karena sudah berburuk sangka pada si _blonde_.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal."

Untuk sesaat Naruto tertegun. Ia lalu balas memeluk Sakura, menjelaskan dirinya tidak apa-apa. Mengatakan bahwa mereka masih berteman seperti sebelumnya.

Setelah acara bermaaf-maafan dengan semua temannya, mereka duduk di atas tikar yang Naruto gelar, memakan camilan yang Sasuke suguhkan. Sang Hokage hanya mengawasi tindak-tanduk mereka sesekali dari kejauhan, memastikan Naruto baik-baik saja.

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya hamil Naruto? Kau harus menjadi ibu yang baik." Ino bertanya. Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Entahlah… jujur aku tidak terlalu siap. Kalau saja si _Teme_ tidak memaksaku makan obat sebelum memperkosaku harusnya aku tidak hamil."

Naruto mungkin tidak menyadari, kejujurannya membuat para _kunoichi_ itu melebarkan mata dengan mulut sedikit menganga. Sasuke hanya mendengus tidak peduli menanggapi kepolosan _dobe_-nya tercinta.

"Jadi dia memperkosamu? Apa kalian melakukan BDSM?" Tanya Tenten menjadi-jadi. Entah sejak kapan dirinya mulai tertular virus fujoshi? Tapi kisah cinta SasuNaru itu memang tak urung membuatnya penasaran.

"Eh?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Selama ini, otak kecil Naruto hanya memikirkan ramen, bertarung, dan membawa Sasuke pulang. Naruto masih sangat asing dengan istilah-istilah aneh dalam dunia seks. "BDSM itu apa?"

Sakura ingin sekali meng-_shanaro_ kepala Naruto. Kalau saja, ia tidak ingat ancaman Sasuke dengan _amaterasu_ yang bisa menghanguskan tubuh indahnya.

Kali ini dia percaya kalau Naruto pasti diperkosa.

Yah, kau tidak mengerti Naruto? _Hard lemon_, _YAOI_, BDSM, _threesome_. Astaga usiamu itu berapa Uzumaki?"Ino mendidih. Saat setiap mendengar istilah seks lain darinya, Naruto semakin memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan Ino." Naruto menggidikkan bahunya jujur. Ia duduk dikelilingi para gadis yang penasaran dengan kehidupan seks si _blonde_ selama ini.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_, _hard lemon_ itu sama seperti seks liar." Hinata, dengan kedua pipi merona dan gaya bicaranya yang gagap menjelaskan. "_Yaoi_ itu hubungan Naruto-_kun_ dengan Hokage-_sama_. BDSM singkatan dari _bondage_, _discipline_, _sadistic_ dan _masochis_. Jadi, sa-saat kalian melakukan seks, kau diikat dan ya begitulah…"

Kini semua gadis termasuk Naruto menatap Hinata horror. Tidak menyangka Hinata tahu sedetail itu tentang dunia dewasa. Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya karena wajahnya yang kian memerah.

"Oh, kedua tanganku diikat rantai pemakan _chakra_ saat itu, apa itu termasuk BDSM?"

Gadis-gadis di sana hampir ber-_kyaaa_ bersamaan. Kepolosan Naruto ternyata memang sangat menyenangkan dipermainkan. Dan empat orang gadis _kunoichi_ terhebat di Konoha pun mulai mendeklarasikan sendiri sebagai Fujoshi pendukung SasuNaru sampai mati.

"Yah, itu termasuk. Apa kau juga dipukul?" Tanya Sakura menggebu-gebu.

"Tidak, Sasuke bermain cukup lembut." Naruto menjawab malu-malu.

_KYAAAA_! Ternyata Sasuke seme _gentle_. Para fujoshi semakin kesetanan.

"Lalu, _threesome_ itu apa?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Mulai sadar ada satu kata yang tadi belum sempat Hinata jelaskan padanya.

"_Threesome_ it-"

"_Threesome_, biar aku sendiri yang menjelaskannya _Dobe_…" seringaian aneh bermain di bibir sang Uchiha, melempar senyuman misterius membuat para _kunoichi_ nyaris mimisan di tempat. "Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kalian pulang."

Seruan 'Huuu' tak terelakkan saat mereka semua diusir pulang.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

"Mph… _Teme_, sudah. Aku sedang marah padamu." Naruto meronta dalam pelukan si bungsu Uchiha. Sasuke terus saja mencumbunya, menarik Naruto yang sedang duduk itu ke dalam dekapannya kemudian mencium lebih dalam bibirnya.

Kecipak lidah tidak terhindarkan. Sekali pun awalnya menolak, pada akhirnya Naruto menikmatinya, ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher sang Uchiha.

"Jangan membuatku gila…" Sasuke mengecupi leher tan Naruto, menghembuskan napas panasnya di leher si _blonde_. "Naruto…"

Sasuke semakin gencar meninggalkan banyak _kissmark_ di leher si _blonde_. Ia mengelus punggung Naruto perlahan meningkatkan frekuensi getaran yang memabukkan. Tangan nakal itu mulai mengangkat atasan Naruto tinggi-tinggi, memamerkan kulit berkeringat si _blonde_ yang sedikit memerah menahan gairah.

Suara langkah kaki seseorang menghampiri mereka, Sasuke asli tampak mengernyitkan keningnya melihat pemandangan erotis di depannya. Yah, yang sedang mencumbu Naruto sejak tadi memang _bunshin_ si Uchiha terakhir, sedangkan sosok aslinya keras kepala, mengusir para _kunoichi_ yang memohon agar diizinkan melihat adegan '_threesome'_ mereka.

"Sasukeh…" Naruto duduk di pangkuan sang Uchiha, dengan posisi punggung yang bersandar ke dada dominannya. Tangan Sasuke masih gencar mempermainkan _nipple_ si _blonde_, sementara tangannya yang bebas, mulai berani menurunkan celana tidur yang dipakai Naruto.

"Mph…" Naruto kembali merintih saar bibir lembut adik Uchiha Itachi mencumbui tengkuknya, sementara Sasuke yang lain, kini mendekatinya, duduk di depannya, kemudian membungkam bibir merah yang setengah terbuka dan terus melantunkan namanya.

"_Teme_, jangan dua." Naruto kewalahan, saat Sasuke yang dibelakang punggungnya terus mencumbui lehernya sementara Sasuke yang lain kini tengah asyik mengulum tonjolan mengeras di dada kirinya. Miliknya yang sudah menegang di kocok cepat si _raven_ di belakangnya, sementara dua tangan Sasuke yang menganggur, digunakan untuk mengelusi paha si _blonde_ erotis.

Menghadapi satu Sasuke saja dia kewalahan.

Apalagi dua Sasuke?

"Ngh… ugh…" Naruto kian memberontak, saat _bunshin_ itu mulai mengelus perutnya menggunakan tangan kiri, tangan kanannya ia arahkan ke mulut si _blonde_ untuk segera dilumatnya, ia hendak melakukan persiapan.

Naruto menjilati tiga jemari sang Uchiha, mengulumnya, dan tersenyum nakal mendelik pada Sasuke di depannya.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya. Sosok aslinya memilih mundur dan bersila kaki menatap Naruto yang hendak dicumbui _bunshin_-nya sendiri.

Diarahkan agar menungging, Naruto diam saja saat si _raven_ mulai memasukkan satu jemarinya ke dalam lubangnya, mendesis menahan ketidak nyamanan yang lagi-lagi dia rasakan. Kata 'ngambek' yang tadi dipertahankannya entah hilang ke mana? Uchiha terakhir itu memang sangat pandai membuai Naruto dalam kenikmatan yang dia ciptakan.

Dua-

Naruto mengernyit dalam. Sesekali ia menoleh, menatap si penonton yang tampak antusias melihat tubuh nyaris telanjangnya kini sedang dinikmati dirinya sendiri dalam bentuk lain.

Sasuke mencoba bertahan, ia ingin memberikan waktu pada _bunshin_-nya untuk memasuki Naruto sebelum akhirnya tiba gilirannya.

Tiga.

"Ugh… _Teme_, sakit…" Naruto mengeluh. Di dalam tubuhnya Kyuubi tertawa mengejek tidak percaya. Karena tahu, Naruto hanya membutuhkan beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ak-

"Ah!" Sasuke menghantamkan tiga jemarinya yang bergerak zig-zag itu membentur prostatnya. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, desahan halus terus keluar dari bibirnya.

Merasa persiapannya sudah cukup. Sasuke mulai mengambil posisi di belakang si _blonde_, ia sempat mengecup beberapa kali tubuh nyaris telanjang dalam dekapannya, dan begitu mendapatkan persetujuan berupa anggukkan dari Sasuke asli, ia mulai memasukkan miliknya perlahan ke dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Kau tampak sangat menikmatinya _Dobe_…"

"Ngh… ngh… _Teme_, ugh!" Naruto mendesah saat tubuhnya dihentak maju mundur. Dalam satu hentakkan Sasuke memang berhasil mengenai prostatnya, membuat ia mendesah panjang karena merasa di awang-awang menggapai bintang.

Gerakkan Sasuke bertambah brutal, si _raven_ sendiri mulai ditenggelamkan permainannya, kedua pipinya merona, deru napasnya yang memburu bersahutan dengan desahan panjang si _blonde_.

Sasuke yang sedang menonton mulai kepanasan, tidak bisa lagi menahan diri disaat pemandangan erotis tersuguh gratis. Di mana Naruto yang berteriak meminta lebih, dalam cumbuan _bunshin_-nya sendiri. Sasuke menurunkan celananya, bergerak menghampiri Naruto lalu mengarahkan miliknya ke dalam mulut si _blonde_.

Naruto mengulurkan lidahnya dan menjilatnya perlahan, membuat si _raven_ mendesah nikmat dan semakin menyodorkannya agar Naruto mau mengulumnya.

Dan keinginannya memang terpenuhi.

Pemandangan yang luar biasa bagi sang Uchiha.

Di mana baik dari arah depan dan belakangnya, Naruto kini sedang dimasukinya, memanjakan milik sang dominan dengan tubuh indahnya.

"Mph… mph…" Naruto mendesah dengan mulut terbungkam, matanya sudah setengah terpejam. Keringat bercucuran dari pelipis menetes ke lantai. Sasuke asli mengelusi surai basah si _blonde_, tetap dalam posisi diam, sementara Naruto tersentak maju-mundur karena ulah _bunshin_ sang dominan di belakang.

"Kau memang akan membuatku gila." Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat gerakkan hentakkan Naruto bertambah cepat, desahan panas pembangkit gairah memenuhi seisi ruangan. Dan setelah desahan panjang, akhirnya _bunshin_ Sasuke _orgasme_ di dalam tubuh si _blonde_, mendesah panjang menyerukan nama si Uzumaki-Namikaze.

"Giliranku, _Dobe_…" Sasuke tahu Naruto sudah dua kali _orgasme_, bahkan, tanpa dirinya yang mengocok milik Naruto saat persetubuhan dirinya tadi. Tapi ia memang tidak mau tahu, begitu _bunshin_-nya menarik diri dari Naruto, ia segera mengeluarkan miliknya dari mulut si _blonde_ kemudian mendorongnya agar terjatuh dalam posisi telentang.

"Aku capek _Teme_…"

"Aku tidak bertanya." Sasuke menjawab kejam. Dengan segera ia mengambil posisi di atas Naruto, menciumi bibir si _blonde_ yang membengkak itu beringas kemudian membuka kedua paha si pirang lebar-lebar.

Dia akan memasukinya. Memasuki lubang Naruto yang masih mengeluarkan sperma sisa-sisa _orgasme_ sosoknya yang lain.

"Shh…" Sasuke mendesis saat perlahan miliknya mulai memasukki si _blonde_. Naruto hanya mengernyit, tahu dirinya tidak akan bisa menolak sama sekali.

Dan begitu memasukki Naruto sepenuhnya, ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, kasar, brutal, seperti orang kesurupan.

Naruto mendesah keras, tubuhnya terhentak maju-mundur, ia memeluk si _raven_ yang membungkukkan tubuhnya mengulum bibirnya, membalas setiap ciuman yang Sasuke kecupkan untuk menambah panas percintaan mereka.

"Sasuke ngh… ngh…"

"Ya… sebut namaku Naruto… hanya namaku…" Sasuke memejamkan matanya rapat, napasnya memburu seiring gerakannnya yang bertambah cepat. Meluapkan gairahnya, mengungkapkan cinta yang selama ini ada di dalam hatinya.

Dia… memiliki gairah tidak berbatas untuk pemuda yang kini di dekapnya.

Karena pada dasarnya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan bisa menyentuh orang yang sama sekali tidak dicintainya.

"Aku mencintaimuh… oh… sangat!"

Ini menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa Naruto tidak pernah menolak ajakkan bercinta dari si _raven_. Karena dalam keadaan sedang bercumbu, Sasuke terlihat lebih ekspresif dan selalu mengatakan apa pun yang ingin hatinya suarakan. Membuat Naruto merasa diinginkan, merasa dirinya Sasuke butuhkan, bukan hanya untuk tempat pelampiasan seksnya yang memang di luar batas orang normal.

"Sukeh… ngh…"

"Benar, peluk aku _Dobe_… sh…"

Terus saja mereka mengucapkan kalimat random, tenggelam dalam _euphoria_ yang diciptakan satu sama lain, mendesah panjang… saat akhirnya mencapai puncak kenikmatan yang mereka inginkan.

"Hhh…"

Sasuke menahan bobot tubuhnya agar tidak menindih Naruto, _bunshin_-nya sudah menghilang sejak tadi. Ia segera mengeluarkan miliknya kemudian mengecupi pipi Naruto, menggulingkan tubuhnya ke sebelah kiri.

"Terima kasih, sayang…" dan sebelum si _blonde_ terlelap karena lelah, ia mengukir senyum saat mendapat kecupan di keningnya serta ucapan terima kasih yang diiringi elusan di perutnya.

Ahh…

Sepertinya…

Dia juga memang sudah jatuh terperosok ke dalam pesona sang Uchiha.

**The end**

**Huahahaha! Nay update tiap hari berarti ya? Ngerasa balik ke saat-saat pertama nulis di FNI tahun lalu #ngek.**

**Nay kaget loh pas dapet review yang ngingetin tgl 10 juli itu SasuNaruday. Padahal itu tanggal 9 juli jam 5 sore. Astaga! Akhirnya, fic yg Nay siapin buat ultah dobe-dobe dan baru jadi setengahnya Nay selesain aja dan dijadiin fic SND. Nay aneh, kemarin malah ngedulin nulis fic buat ultah si Teme. -_-**

**But… semoga hasilnya tidak mengecewakan. Panjang loh ini. Lebih dari 5k. biasanya kan Nay pelit jumlah word tiap nulis. Nay lg baik hati, kan?**

**Berniat ninggalin review?**

**Sankyuuu**

**Salam Kizuna**

**RnR peliis?**


End file.
